Saving the Savior
by InsanityatBest
Summary: Emma/You fluff where you bring back Emma from the darkness with your love


You watch Emma from your seat conflicted on how to proceed.

She hangs from the wall arms and legs bound by magically enhanced chains that stretch her limbs taut.

You can't stop yourself from watching her sleep even if she's been knocked unconscious. Emma was so many things to you. She was your best friend. You put up wall after wall and she wrecked them all. She was more than a friend. She was family.

Emma is family.

You try to remind yourself at least she's not dead. Just evil and one of the most powerful beings in existence. Just the thought makes you roll your eyes. This woman you swear. The most exciting part of your life used to be pizza weekends but here you sit trying to find a way to save a woman that doesn't want to be saved.

That's even if it works.

You're used to being strong and having answers in your life. Everything was precise and concrete. Then a even stronger blonde came in and blew precision out the window. You moved for her. You fought for her. Now you can only try to save her in a battle that feels like you'd never win.

There's no way you think she feels the same when there were Hooks.

Then again, Hook left and now you need to pick up the pieces.

If this doesn't work, you know you'll go to Plan B.

It only reminds you how weak you feel for wanting a woman you can never have.

Typical you.

You feel like a walking stereotype going this far for a woman who doesn't even feel the same.

Emma just looks so different now through. Of course she's different now. She went from most powerful savior to evil dark one and a bit of resentment flares in your chest. She always had to be the hero. This Emma through was no hero. She wasn't even an anti-hero.

You didn't realize how much you'd miss her. It's stupid but you never thought of her leaving. You knew she was something different from your other friends. I mean you left your home for her. You were comfortable living alone in New York until you met her. She made you happy and if she was your air then Henry was your lungs.

You're such a softy now.

Her hair is gone. You used to see that flash of gold and feel safe. Now you see the bluish white of her roots and just feel angry. You see her and think maybe it's best to not feel at all. It takes everything in you not to run, not to give up and if that's not love, you don't know what is.

She stirs from the wall already frowning into awakeness.

You smile and it doesn't leave even when she looks at you so detached.

There's still Emma in there.

The thought renews you and not even Dark Emma can bring you down now.

"Y/N, you can't save someone who doesn't need saving," she starts her speech but you cut her off.

"Tell that to your roots, "you say distracted before remembering what you need to do. "Emma is in there. As long as she breathes, I'll do what I have to get her back."

You walk over until you're face to face and have to look up to see her eyes.

"You are Emma. You have to be," you stare deep into her eyes and imagine verdant green instead of mist grey. "And I'll always fight for you even if it means fighting you."

Dark Emma raises an alabaster eyebrow amused.

"True love's kiss didn't work with Hook. Why you?"

You soften and feel small as you answer.

"Cause I'll never leave you?"

Dark Emma smiles and moves her head as close to you as she can.

"And if I kill you?"

You don't flinch as the air hits your face crackling.

"Then Dark Emma is gone anyway. A life for a life, right?"

A hint of panic widens her eyes and it takes everything you can to lean forward even more until there's only an inch separating you.

You feel the heat come into your cheeks at the thought of this being your first kiss with Emma

"If you bite," you warn but the waver in your voice gives you away.

She grins and waits.

You lean forward pressing your lips gently against hers for a brief moment.

Without thinking, your eyes shut and you miss hers doing the same.

Both of your lips glide over each other until a surprisingly timid tongue licks yours. You start in surprise but give in letting Emma set the pace. It's agonizing slow the way you kiss that you miss the bright flash of white until you withdraw.

It's Emma.

Her hair is a sunny gold again free of the harsh bun that pulled her from her face. The tan has settled back in her skin. From here, you can even see a pale pink settling on her cheeks.

Her eyes.

They're alive and its the only way you can see it.

They're alive, thriving, evergreen and just as strong that you surprise yourself when you lean forward to kiss her again.

You're even more surprised when she kisses you back.

This kiss is sloppy. You can't stop smiling and she can't either making it nearly impossible but you don't even care.

Your chest feels light again and that empty feeling is gone again.

"So you like me or like like me or like like like me?" is the first words she says after your kiss ends and you roll your eyes.

That's really so Emma.

She went evil and the first thing she asks is if you like like her.

You smile wider because now you know she's back.

"I like like you more than I've liked anything else," you answer honestly.

"Even enough to put cinnamon in my hot chocolate?"

You wrinkle your nose and nod along laughing when her arms reach for you but are held back by the chains.

You unlock the chains rubbing the skin that reddened on contact.

"Do you like me?" You ask half serious as you step away trying to give her a little space.

Emma grabs your hand and squeezes it tight.

"I don't like you," her face that is always hard and strong melts surprising you in its vulnerability. "I love you."

She kisses you again hesitant but sure and you start to think that maybe just maybe you're not as weak for loving her as you thought.


End file.
